The 4th Wall
by Poke-Moon
Summary: I was playing my Harvest Moon game when something unexpected happened during the birthing event with Neil... Crack story with the 4th wall being broke XD (DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN) Just read and review...


**Hello~ This is a very cracked story that I came up with while watching a video off youtube... Just read and review, kay? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harvest Moon, Nintendo 3DS, Apple Stickers... OR red Apple 3DS :D**

* * *

I sat playing my copy of _Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning_. With my red 3DS with a white Apple sticker on the front in hand, I was content. On the screen of my red Apple 3DS, I saw my character, whom I named Rachel – the default name for the heroine – walk up to the double bed I had in my character's house. To the left of it was a tinier bed for a child.

Pressing A at the bed, a box came up giving me the choices of 'Sleep for today' and 'Stay awake'.

Smiling, I clicked 'Sleep for today', knowing what events will unravel for Rachel.

Giving a soft ding, the screen went black as it hopped to the next day. As I predicted, it wasn't just an ordinary day.

The music stopped for a brief moment until a different kind of music took its place. Music that plays during certain events.

When my screen came to life, I saw my in-game husband, Neil, facing the back wall of Dr. Klaus' clinic. He then turned left, stopping about two steps away from the wall, then turned around to do the same to the other wall. There was no sounds of the usual footsteps of the character walking as he did this. He paced back and forth many of times before stopping to face the left wall. A speech bubble appeared above his head and an animation of '. . .' showed in it. Dr. Klaus' main image sprite appeared above the dialogue box.

"Rachel, push harder! It's almost over! Just a bit more! One last push!" the doctor's dialogue read.

The box and sprite disappeared and an exclamation mark popped above the game character in my view's head. He then started pacing back and forth again, an animation of anxiety – multiple drops of water flying up and away from the make-belief character – commenced as he paced.

The screen suddenly went black and the wailing of a baby was heard. Klaus' sprite and dialogue box appeared on the black screen.

"The baby is here! Look, you have an adorable little girl." it read.

The screen filled with colours once more to show Rachel – clad in her usual farm girl get-up – and Neil stood next to a bed with a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket on it. The doctor stood at the bottom of the bed.

The doctor's sprite popped up again.

"I'm very pleased the baby was born safe and sound. Congratulations!" the imaginary doctor said to my character.

The blonde boy standing next to Rachel's sprite popped up to the right of the doctor's. His sprite was his 'happy' one, showing the usually cold-faced animal trader smiling.

"Thanks, Dr. Klaus. For all your help."

Clicking A, more of Neil's dialogue followed suit of his original lines.

"A girl? Listen! Make sure you grow up to be a fine lady like your mother, Rachel."

I found myself giggling at Neil's words.

"Darn it... Why can't you be real...?" I muttered to myself, clicking A again.

A quick black screen later, Rachel and Neil had turned 45 degrees to face one another. Neil's blushing sprite had replaced his happy one. Klaus' sprite was gone now too.

"Rachel, you've been struggling for the last nine months."

_That's _when things started getting weird.

For the first time of playing the 3DS game, my in-game character's sprite popped up next to the left of Neil's. He sprite looked a bit upset; mad even. Like when you give Neil Chocolate Cake.

"Now wait a minute! Nine months? Really Neil? There's only 4 seasons in this game; each with 31 days. I've only been pregnant for 2 seasons, that being only 2 months. 9 months is that of a pregnancy of a real human."

I sat in shock, rereading what my in-game character's dialogue. I blinked, clicking A.

The box went, as did Rachel's sprite and a '. . .' speech bubble appeared above Neil's head.

It popped up again, along with Neil's sad-looking sprite. The one where he is turned away from the player, his eyes half-lidded.

"You're right Rachel."

I pressed A.

His sprite changed to his angry one.

"But you do realize that you've broken the 4th wall right? You were supposed to go along and let me finished what I was programmed to say!"

A.

Rachel's sprite appeared again, this time looking disappointed.

"Whoops... Sorry... Won't happen again!"

Again, A.

Rachel's sprite changed again. This time, what appeared to be her usual head sprite. It looked like her picture on the cover of the game.

"We should stop this 4th wall conversation and allow the player here, Gabrielle, continue with the game..."

Neil's sprite brightened with colour. To my shock, the sprite rolled his eyes. He went back to his normal sprite.

"Well, whatever... Where was I...? Oh right!"

The screen went black as Neil's blushing face appeared again.

"Thank you for giving birth to my child. I'm glad that you're the mother of my child."

I just sat there, not clicking A to continue the event. My eyes were wide and my jaw was dropped.

"Wow..."

I shook my body slightly as my button clicked the off button of the red 3DS. The screen went a dark grey as random text appeared.

Not reading any of it, I pressed the touch screen pad with my thumb, succeeding in shutting the hand-held console off.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, but only five minutes.

"Well! That's enough _Harvest Moon_ for this month! I think I'll go play _Pokémon Black 2_... I still need to train my team and kick Marlon's butt..."

* * *

**Pokémon! Lol, yeah, I'm still at Marlon with an under-leveled team... Anyway, about the story... I was watching a video on youtube; one where it's the birthing event with Neil. It was fine until the baby is born, when he says "Rachel, you've been struggling for the last nine months." Immediately, I pictured Rachel breaking the forth wall complaining there isn't 9 months in the game... THUS this story was born! Yay for breaking 4th walls!  
**

**Oh, and if you're wondering, I described my 3DS... It's red with a white apple sticker on it. My best friend's sister thought that I had a legit Apple 3DS XD Funny...**


End file.
